


Early Breakfast

by mybabystriders



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 19:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13014369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mybabystriders/pseuds/mybabystriders
Summary: When Baz stays at Simon's flat, he likes to wake him up with a good breakfast. It's a good way to make up for the seven years they wasted bickering. - Part of Carry On Countdown 2017





	Early Breakfast

Baz woke up to the sound of the front door shutting. It was still dark outside, but he could tell the sky was beginning to turn violet as the sun began to peak over the horizon behind the clouds of London. He rubbed his eyes, shifting to sit up gently, careful not to disturb Simon who was sleeping curled against his side.

He didn’t remember Penny mentioning that she had work today, but he wouldn’t be surprised if she was going out for another reason. She was an early riser through and through.

Simon let out a small groan as Baz shifted and stood up, feeling the tiny bit of warmth that Baz gave off disappear. In turn, Baz leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on his boyfriend’s freckled cheek. He ran a hand through the soft curls at the base of Simon’s neck, reveling in the fact that he could, before throwing a shirt on and making his way to the small kitchen in the flat.

Baz was quick to make a pot of coffee, and even quicker to down a cup before he started his work. This was a normal routine when he spent the night. He would wake up at dawn and make something for breakfast, mainly as a way to say thank you. Occasionally, he would make a few scones, but Simon rarely had the proper ingredients. He definitely didn’t today. So, Baz made quick work with some eggs and bacon and set them out on the table for he and Simon.

After setting the table, he shuffled back into Simon’s room and leaned over him. “Snow,” he called gently. “It’s time to wake up, love.” He pushed Simon’s curls away from his forehead with a gentle hand, watching his brows furrow at the touch.

Simon rolled onto his back and stretched, making a loud grunting noise. He obviously didn’t want to get up quite yet.

Baz smirked. “Simon… I wouldn’t want my hard work to go to waste.”

Simon’s eyes fluttered open and he grunted. “Say it again,” he mumbled, turning his head towards Baz.

Baz’s raised an eyebrow. “Say what?”

Simon smiled a little, the grey morning light dusting over his golden skin and freckles. “Say my name again.”

Baz chuckled. “I might... if you get out of bed and come eat the food I made.” He turned and walked towards the door, pausing in the doorway. “I made coffee, too.”

Simon grinned then - his big, goofy grin. Baz felt his face heat up and turned back to the kitchen to hide it. Simon knew just how to tug at his heart strings.

Baz closed the door behind him and went to have seat at the table. He sat himself down facing away from the window and in towards the den area instead. When Simon joined him, he was wearing a pair of jeans, but no top, and his tail was sticking out the back of his pants. Baz shook his head discerningly. It was far too cold for that.

“Thank you,” Simon muttered, sitting down across the small table.

Baz loved hearing those words. They were so simple and so minute, but they meant a lot from Simon.

“Just eat,” Baz prompted, taking a sip of coffee.

Simon didn’t need to be told twice. He fully indulged himself in the food, not saying a word. Baz was quieter, slowly taking small bites. He was indulging himself in the person across from him in a way he had never gotten to before. Though they had been roommates at Watford, he’d never gotten to sit with Simon and eat a meal until last year and that was under some odd circumstances. Once, in his room, and another time it was an actual dinner with his family. Both were awkward and uncertain. He much preferred this relaxed, groggy Simon. It was the one he’d always watched from afar in the dining hall and longed to be sitting with, in civility. Of course, this one had wings and a tail, but that was what it was.

After Simon had scarfed down the food, Baz began collecting plates. Simon offered to help, but two people washing dishes at the small sink would not get anything done. Instead, he wrapped his arms around Baz’s waist as he washed the dishes.

“Snow, I can’t wash dishes like this.” Baz rolled his eyes, nudging Simon with his elbow.

Simon didn’t respond, nor did he move to give Baz room. So, Baz turned around in his boyfriend’s arms and pressed a hand to his cheek. “Simon, you’re impossible.” And then he planted a gentle kiss to Simon’s lips. Nothing could have been better.


End file.
